


Drizzled

by morticiacat



Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [8]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, M/M, Raizel being Raizel, Sex and Chocolate, Shower Sex, True Love, Valentine's Day, frankenrai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: To celebrate their first Valentine's Day together, Frankenstein turns himself into a dessert.  But will Raizel understand?Part of The Seduction of Frankenstein.  This will seem very very OOC without having read the rest.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Series: The Seduction of Frankenstein [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021441
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Drizzled

**Author's Note:**

> Paradise is not finished. I have more coming. But I just had to get this story out in time for Valentine's day.

The trio were out on a Valentine's date , looking very nervous as they headed out the door to celebrate together for the first time. Rael was out with Regis, Seira, and their school friends, and Karias and Rajak seemed to have silently vanished somewhere together as they so often did. Raizel and Frankenstein were finally alone. 

"I have something special I need to prepare," Frankenstein said a little nervously, hurrying off to his room. Several minutes passed and Raizel wondered what his Bonded was up to, but did not try to find out. Frankenstein obviously had a surprise in store and Raizel loved to be surprised by his husband. Raizel blushed as he wondered if the surprise had something to do with Valentine's Day, a holiday neither had celebrated before but which everyone seemed excited about.

**"Please come to me, Raizel,"** Frankenstein said into their bond, and Raizel smiled. It must be something of a romantic nature if Frankenstein had called him by name. He made his way to his room and knocked on the door in case Frankenstein had any last minute adjustments to make. "Come in," Frankenstein called.

Raizel opened the door and stepped into the room. His mouth dropped open in surprise. Frankenstein sat in a chair with a sheet draped over it for protection, dark brown liquid squiggles all over his body. A line of brown liquid reached up one inner arm, another line stretched from his neck to his nipple and down to his navel, where it encircled his belly button. There was even brown liquid drizzled back and forth across his huge erection. "What happened? Are you hurt?" Raizel rushed over.

Frankenstein immediately put his face into his hands. "I'm fine, it's just chocolate," he groaned.

Raizel was confused. "Franken, why are you wearing chocolate? Is it not sticky?"

Frankenstein laughed bitterly. "I was trying to make myself into a delicious treat for you," he explained.

"You wish me to lick the chocolate from your body," Raizel suddenly understood.

"Yes," Frankenstein was a little more hopeful. Perhaps the evening wasn't ruined after all.

"My Franken, if you had just told me where you wanted to be licked, I would lick you. You did not need to put chocolate there." Raizel's eyes were wide.

"The chocolate speaks for me. It is sexy," Frankenstein insisted desperately.

Raizel could tell his Bonded had tried very hard to please him. He did not understand why Frankenstein felt that chocolate was required. Perhaps Frankenstein worried that Raizel did not like the taste of his skin? He would have to show Frankenstein just how incorrect he was. But to do that...well, it wasn't as if he didn't like chocolate!

Raizel kissed his husband's chocolate stained lips, unable to resist licking them. Frankenstein relaxed into the kiss and whimpered at the feeling of Raizel's tongue. He closed his eyes and savoured the sensation of Raizel's lips on his, kissing harder and harder as Raizel moaned. When the chocolate was long gone, Raizel licked Frankenstein's lips again and again. That would not be enough to get the message across, but it was a start, and Frankenstein seemed to enjoy it very much.

Not wishing to get chocolate stains on his clothing, Raizel removed them. "You are so beautiful, my Raizel," Frankenstein breathed. He wrapped his unchocolatey arm around his beloved and pulled him closer. Raizel carefully climbed into Frankenstein's lap, avoiding the chocolate as much as possible. It was not easy, and he could feel a little of the sticky stuff already transferring itself to his abdomen. Eventually he settled for straddling Frankenstein and reaching for his other arm. Raizel looked at it for a moment before beginning to carefully lick a line down Frankenstein's arm right next to the chocolate but not touching it. Frankenstein did not notice; he was leaning back into the chair with a big grin on his face. 

Raizel could not resist kissing his smile again and again before making his way to Frankenstein's neck. There was a lot of chocolate here and some of it had run into Frankenstein's normally perfect hair, causing Raizel to reflect on how much Frankenstein loved him. Raizel chose a spot near the streaming chocolate and kissed it, smiling a little at Frankenstein's hiss and automatic jerk. He licked and sucked at Frankenstein's skin, creating a red spot that might last a few hours if he were lucky. He loved to leave marks on Frankenstein, as if he could show the wold that Frankenstein was his and his alone.

Following the line of chocolate Raizel kissed and licked Frankenstein's skin, trying to show him that there could be nothing more delicious. He enjoyed licking Frankenstein's defined pecs, taking pride in his husband's physique. When he arrived at the nipple there was a quandary. He wanted to lick Frankenstein's nipple, but it was covered in chocolate. Perhaps if he licked and sucked an extra long time after the chocolate was gone it would get the point across. Judging by Frankenstein's squirming Raizel had made the right choice. Frankenstein wrapped Raizel in both arms, not realizing that one arm still had chocolate on it. Fortunately he remembered the chocolate on his abdomen or Raizel would have been pulled into an even stickier embrace.

Raizel pulled himself away so that he could follow the line down Frankenstein's chest. His tongue lapped next to the chocolate all the way down to Frankenstein's taut belly. Frankenstein put a hand in Raizel's hair and caressed it gently as Raizel licked a circle around Frankenstein's belly button. Remembering what Frankenstein had once done to him, Raizel surprised Frankenstein by putting his tongue inside. Frankenstein could not hold back a giggle, which made Raizel's heart swell with love for his Bonded.

"What is wrong, Raizel? Does the chocolate taste bad?" Frankenstein had opened his eyes only to see that chocolate still covered his body.

"No, it is nothing like that, Franken. It is just that you taste better than chocolate." Raizel blushed.

Frankenstein thought for a moment, then understood what Raizel was doing. How like his kind Master! "I am glad that you enjoy my flavour so much, but I would hate for this chocolate to go to waste. Do you think maybe you could manage to eat some of it, at least?" 

"I do enjoy chocolate," Raizel admitted. Now that Frankenstein knew Raizel found him delicious, eating some chocolate would not hurt. It was Valentine's Day after all. 

"Where would you like me to eat first?" He knew what Frankenstein wanted, of course, but he could not resist teasing him a little.

"I hope you're feeling hungry, Master," Frankenstein's eyes sparkled with mischief and a little vanity as he indicated his chocolate covered cock.

"The meal looks wonderful, Franken. Thank you," Raizel kept a straight face but his eyes were dancing. He captured Frankenstein's lips and licked them open, plunging his tongue inside as Frankenstein loved him to do. They sparred with their tongues before Raizel pulled away and knelt between his husband's legs.

Raizel was a little nervous. He had received blow jobs from Frankenstein but had yet to give one himself. He would try to do what Frankenstein did for him. Taking a deep breath, he licked Frankenstein's dripping tip. The precum was mildly salty but pleasant. He licked again, this time encountering the chocolate on Frankenstein's shaft. It really was delicious. Frankenstein had chosen the best for him as always. Frankenstein usually licked for a while, tantalizing him with his tongue, so Raizel tried to do the same. He began with little kitten licks and then as he felt more comfortable, began wrapping his tongue around Frankenstein's shaft. He felt very awkward but his husband was leaning back panting with his eyes closed so he must be doing something right. 

Finally Raizel decided it was time to take Frankenstein's length into his mouth. To his surprise it was not easy; he felt as if he were choking. Oh dear, it must be even more difficult for Frankenstein! How did his Bonded manage? A moan from Frankenstein made up his mind. No matter how difficult it was, Raizel was not going to stop trying. He wrapped his tongue around Frankenstein's cock and sucked it into his mouth as far as he could take it. Frankenstein bucked and put his hand into Raizel's hair. Feeling more confident, Raizel ran his tongue over and around Frankenstein's cock, pushing it further into his mouth and sucking it hard. He could feel Frankenstein's sensations though their bond and knew his husband was already close to coming. 

"Oh, your tongue!" Frankenstein groaned, so Raizel picked up the pace. He found a rhythm and bobbed his head up and down on Frankenstein's cock, sucking hard as he pushed his mouth over it. The fact that he did not really need to breathe made this job much easier than he expected, and he had no gag reflex to get in the way. Frankenstein bucked but tried not to force himself into his Master's mouth, feeling as though he could die of pleasure. He jerked at his cock with his hand but Raizel took over for him, jerking in between sucking. "Oh, Raizel, mmm," Frankenstein cried out, and suddenly Raizel's mouth was filled something warm, salty, a little sweet and slightly bitter. He had never tasted anything like it but it was delicious. He savoured the flavour before swallowing.

"Oh, Master, I did not mean to come inside your mouth! Please forgive me!" Frankenstein was mortified.

"I...I liked it," Raizel told him. "You taste very good. I hope you will let me taste you again."

"If you truly wish it, how could I deny you anything?" Frankenstein took him into his arms. "Oh my Raizel, I love you beyond words."

"Words do not convey my love for you, either." Raizel allowed his emotions to flow into the bond, where they were met by Frankenstein's. They stayed in silence, soaking up each other's love as they pressed their faces together and nuzzled one another.

"I feel as though my skin has adhered to yours," Raizel said suddenly.

"It's the chocolate. I think it is drying. I'm sorry, Master." Then Frankenstein smiled broadly. "Would you like to shower with me, my love?"

"Yes, Franken. May I wash your hair?" Raizel had longed to try this for some time.

"I just washed it a few hours ago. It will be fine," Frankenstein said, puzzled.

"Your hair is normally golden. Tonight it has large brown streaks," Raizel nearly smiled at the look on Frankenstein's face.

"No! It can't be!" Frankenstein rushed to the nearest mirror, of which there were several in his room, and surveyed the damage. "And you saw me like this!" he realized in horror.

Raizel kissed him gently. "You do not have to be perfect for me."

Frankenstein melted into his kiss. "Oh, Master, you are too good to me."

Frankenstein led the way into his bathroom. As he walked, Raizel noticed something strange. Something made of purple plastic was protruding from Frankenstein's buttocks. "What on earth is this?" Raizel wondered, touching it.

"It is called a butt plug," Frankenstein explained. "I've had this inside me all day so I would be ready for you tonight."

"I think I see," Raizel said slowly. "Franken, I want to have you in the shower. Is that acceptable?"

A shiver ran through Frankenstein's body. He turned and pulled Raizel toward him, wrapping him in his arms and rubbing their members together. "Does that answer your question?"

Raizel felt as if his need would make him go mad. "Hurry," he said uncharacteristically. He was literally swept off his feet by Frankenstein, who carried him into the shower stall and set him down gently. Frankenstein pressed buttons on the temperature settings he had created, getting the water to the perfect degree of warmth, then turned the water on. He and Raizel were instantly enveloped in steaming streams of water. He turned to Raizel with a smile and welcomed him into his arms. They wrapped themselves around each other, never wanting to let go. Frankenstein let his hands wander down to the curvy bum he loved so much, caressing the cheeks as he whispered his love into Raizel's ear. "You're so delectable, my love," he murmured, and Raizel kissed him long and hard.

When they finally came up for air, Frankenstein blushed. "I'm sorry, Raizel, but I feel as though I must wash the chocolate from my hair or I won't be able to focus on you as you deserve."

"Please let me wash it," Raizel begged.

"Of course, Master, if you insist," Frankenstein looked amused. So Raizel really did have a thing for his hair. How flattering! It was after all, quite a magnificent mane--

"I can hear you, my peacock," Raizel interrupted his thoughts, then smiled. "But I agree. You are magnificent, my beloved."

Frankenstein's face was red but he felt pleased with himself overall. He made sure his hair was thoroughly soaked before squirting a dollop of his imported French shampoo into Raizel's hands. 

"What do I do?" Raizel looked lost. He had never washed hair before, relying on his power to clean his own.

"I like to work it into a lather in my hands, then put most of it on top of my head. I put the rest in the hair that hangs down." Frankenstein realized that he had never really thought about how he washed his hair before and hoped he made sense.

Raizel mixed the shampoo around in his hands until it was frothy, then did as Frankenstein had said. 

"Now you work the shampoo into the hair, all the way down to the scalp," Frankenstein explained.

Raizel was gentle but thorough. He enjoyed running his fingers through Frankenstein's hair even when it was wet, he found. He found it interesting to make Frankenstein's head into a mound of suds. Most of all he relished the way Frankenstein moaned as he massaged his scalp. He was already terribly aroused but now he felt as though he ached with want. Frankenstein was not in a hurry, though, wanting to make sure every sticky strand was clean.

"Let me remove the chocolate from your body," Frankenstein offered next, and Raizel agreed, more than ready to be touched. Frankenstein wet a soft cloth and squirted on shower gel with a heady scent before gently dabbing at Raizel's body, taking away all of the stickiness. He caressed Raizel's massive erection with the cloth, causing Raizel to gasp. 

"There was no chocolate there," Raizel managed to point out.

"One can never be too careful," Frankenstein smirked.

"May I wash you?" Raizel needed to touch his Bonded desperately.

In reply Frankenstein handed him a cloth. Raizel ran the cloth over Frankenstein's arms, across his chest, and down to his groin. He found himself moving closer and closer as if drawn by a magnet. When he arrived at Frankenstein's cock he was excited to feel it twitch and begin to rise in his hands. Now Frankenstein was ready too.

The steam from the shower made it a little hard to see, but Raizel's sense of touch seemed heightened as a result. He took his husband into his arms and pulled him as tight as he possibly could. He could feel Frankenstein's heart beating, feel the water droplets on his skin that reminded him of the rainy day on his honeymoon. His mouth found Frankenstein's and they kissed passionately, as if they would never stop. Frankenstein's dripping cock fenced with his own and Raizel moaned into Frankenstein's mouth.  
"I need you," he said breathlessly as soon as he had the chance.

"I am yours," Frankenstein kissed him tenderly. He reached for a bottle he kept in the shower at all times, usually for his own personal pleasure. 

"Will the water not wash it off?" Raizel was curious.

"No, this kind is waterproof," Frankenstein explained. He reached for Raizel's erection. "May I?" 

Raizel nodded hurriedly, longing to be inside his beloved. He gasped and arched his back when Frankenstein touched his aching member. Frankenstein's hand felt so good, Raizel could not help thrusting into it, causing Frankenstein to grin. "Wait, Raizel," he chuckled. "You will be inside me soon."

"Please," Raizel begged, ravenous.

Frankenstein turned around and showed him how the butt plug was removed. He rubbed lubricant on his stretched hole and leaned up against the wall, legs spread and butt sticking out. "Take me, Raizel."

Raizel did not waste any time. He slammed himself into his husband, enveloping his cock in Frankenstein's heat. "Mmm, so tight," he moaned. 

"So full. Delicious," Frankenstein moaned back.

Raizel kissed the back of Frankenstein's neck, making him shiver. He thrust into Frankenstein slowly, reveling in the way his Bonded fit him perfectly. Then he could not help himself; he had to speed up. Frankenstein's cock rubbed against the shower wall as Raizel plunged into him again and again. Steam rose around them in billows and water dripped from every part of their bodies. Frankenstein's panting was matched by Raizel, who nipped and sucked a mark into the back of Frankenstein's neck. Love and lust swirled through the bond along with their physical sensations, threatening to overturn their sanity.

Raizel sought Frankenstein's sweet spot. Was it there or, yes there! He knew he had hit it when he saw stars through the bond. He was so close himself but he wanted to bring Frankenstein to completion first. He plunged into that spot harder and faster, hitting it over and over. "Oh! Oh, oh oh," Frankenstein groaned loudly, splashing his creamy cum all over the shower wall. Raizel was flooded with the sensations of Frankenstein's orgasm. "Franken, mmm, mmm," he cried as he filled his husband with his seed.

They collapsed together into the floor of the shower, panting and exchanging love in the bond. They were hot and sweaty, and cum leaked from Frankenstein's hole onto both of them. 

"I think we need a shower," Frankenstein laughed. Instantly the water turned cold. Frankenstein jumped up to turn the water off, then sat down again next to his Master.

"We can wait," Raizel snuggled up to him and laid his head on Frankenstein's shoulder. He shuddered a little. Without the hot water, it was a little chilly.

"Come," Frankenstein pulled Raizel into his lap and wrapped him in his arms. "I will keep you warm." They were silent for a long time, enjoying each other's closeness.

**"For more years than I can count, I was alone. I thought life was brutal and ugly, and that I was the most brutal and ugly part of it. Then you walked into my house and stole my shirt and gave me life. Thank you, Franken. I will always love you,"** Raizel had to say this into the bond, as the words would not come from his mouth.

Frankenstein was touched, but he felt that Raizel had it backward. "It was the same for me, and you gave me a reason to live when all I had was a reason to kill. I can never tell you how dear you are to me, my Raizel."

"You've awakened feelings in me that I never knew existed," Raizel blushed. "I...I cannot get enough of you, my husband."

Frankenstein kissed his lover on the neck. "Mmm, nor I of you," he panted. "The water should be hot by now. Would you like to take me again?"

"Oh yes," Raizel smiled. "After all, it's still Valentine's Day."

Frankenstein licked Raizel's ear. "I have an idea, my love. Why don't we celebrate Valentine's Day all year long?" Raizel gave him a long deep kiss in agreement.

Epilogue

The next day M-21 ran into Frankenstein in the hallway, dislodging the fabric bundle in his arms to reveal a white sheet with a lot of brown stains on it. M-21 recoiled in disgust and Frankenstein became very dignified, a purple aura crackling around him. M-21 leapt out of his way and allowed him to pass without a comment. "Ugh," he thought to himself. "Can it be possible that the Boss of all people had an accident?"

"Psst, M, over here!" Takeo was just around the corner. "It's okay, M. It's just chocolate," he grinned as M-21 hurried over. Thank goodness for his heightened senses! 

"Chocolate? On a sheet?" M-21 was puzzled, then suddenly his eyebrows shot up. "I don't even want to know. Nope," he turned and walked away. "I really don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my husband for the idea for the epilogue!


End file.
